


Searching for Love

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sam loves Dean’s house.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for 4x17.

Sam loves Dean’s house. It’s spacious and modern and downright comfortable. He likes going to bed and waking up with Dean there, both of their heads on the same pillow. They have to go to work at the same time, so it’s convenient for both of them.

Dean has a ridiculous collection of suspenders, and they always seem to clash with his shirts. When he wears a light blue shirt, he wears red suspenders. When he wears a cream shirt, he wears purple suspenders. Sam doesn’t really understand Dean’s way of thinking at all.

The alarm clock snaps him out of his thoughts and he reaches over to shut it off, sighing dramatically. He runs his fingertips along Dean’s arm, “Hey.” He tries to coax Dean awake with small touches and quick kisses, whispering his name and telling him it’s time to get up.

Dean shifts and looks up at Sam, a smile on his face. He threads his fingers in Sam’s hair, kissing him softly.

“C’mon, shower.”

Dean nods and rolls out of bed, following Sam into the bathroom. They step in, not needing to remove any clothing. Dean likes sleeping with Sam’s skin all over him. It’s soothing to him, being so close to someone and having no physical barriers.

The water’s hot and it wakes Dean up a bit. He leans on Sam anyway, head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. He feels Sam’s hands run down his back, squeezing his ass and pulling him even closer. Sam’s dick gets hard against Dean’s hip and Dean reaches down, wrapping his fist loosely around it. It’s not enough to get Sam off, Dean knows that.

“Dean.” Sam’s hands go up to his chest, toying with his nipples until they’re hard from the stimulation.

Dean arches up towards him, “Sammy, fuck.” He lets Sam move him so his front is pressed against the shower wall, and Sam’s fingers are opening him up, slick and steady. Dean pushes back down onto his fingers, whimpering and stroking himself.

Sam smirks and comments, “You’re still kind of sticky from last night.” He curls his fingers and brushes Dean’s prostate, making him groan loudly. Sam mumbles something about Dean being perfect and he sucks on his neck, pulling his skin in between his teeth. He has a bunch of faded marks, and Sam knows he gets jealous stares from the women at work but that only makes him even more proud.

“Want you, Sammy.”

“I’m here, Dean.” He slides into Dean, pushing in to the hilt and giving Dean a break for a moment. Dean’s breaths are coming out unevenly and he’s reaching down to grab Sam’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He turns his head and brings Sam in for a quick kiss, “You can move.”

So Sam does, going slow but thrusting deep, making Dean’s breath hitch. “Love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too.” He sighs happily and tilts his head back to rest on Sam’s shoulder. Dean gasps when Sam pumps his cock, thumb flicking over the head. They’ve gotta make this quick, since they have to go to work soon. “Yeah, Sammy.”

Sam hums against his neck, his hips snapping forward faster now and his fingers rubbing the slit of Dean’s dick. Dean bucks up into his fist, letting out a choked moan. Sam hits his spot and Dean comes over the shower wall, biting down on his lip. He slumps against the wall, he’s never had much stamina in the mornings.

Sam pulls out and finishes getting off, letting the water wash away the mess. He kisses Dean’s shoulder blade and reminds him, “Gotta clean up and go to work.”

Dean nods and grabs the soap, wondering if he’s gonna make it on time today.

X

Sam pulls Dean up by his tie for a kiss, “See you later, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Dean smoothes down Sam’s yellow shirt, making sure it’s not wrinkled. Sam just scoffs and pats Dean’s ass as he makes his way to his cubicle.

Ian’s waiting for him with a smirk on his face, “Sales and marketing director, huh? How long have you guys been together?”

“I dunno, a month? Something like that.”

Ian laughs, “Well obviously you guys have fun.” He averts his gaze to the huge hickey on Sam’s neck that’s not covered by the collar of his shirt.

Sam feels himself blush and he puts on his headset, “Go to work, Ian.”


End file.
